Hero
by Brit-not-really
Summary: Harry gets sent to fight Lord Voldemort during his 6th year. While he is gone, someone very close to him life becomes endangered. He must save her but also save himself.
1. A Letter From Harry

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1- A Letter From Harry  
  
The girl was getting ready for bed in her Ravenclaw dorm, trying to be quiet as not to wake the other seventh-year girls. She was opening the curtains of her four-poster when she heard a soft tap at the window. Her heart gave a leap- it was Hedwig with a letter from Harry! Harry Potter, the only living person able to resist Lord Voldemort's strongest curses, had been away for almost a month. Voldemort was in a forest not far away from Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic had sent Harry and a few other Ministry wizards into the forest. They had sealed the perimeter of the forest off, so that Voldemort, Harry, and the other wizards were the only ones inside. It was their job to finish off the Dark Lord. Harry rarely ever wrote to her, he was too busy, he barely had time.  
  
She let Hedwig in and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest,  
  
Voldemort is coming closer to me. My scar tells me so. It should not be long before we can kill him and I'll return to Hogwarts. I promise. Be extra careful. Don't walk alone in the corridors. I've found out that the Death Eaters are after those who are close to me. Please don't worry- Dumbledore knows about this. Just be careful. I miss you terribly but I'll be back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
The girl read the letter over again, then folded it and put it under her pillow. She absentmindedly stroked Hedwig, who would stay for the night and then return to Harry in the morning. "the Death Eaters are after those who are close to me." This was all too much to think about. The girl pulled back the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
**To be continued.** 


	2. An Announcement

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
*Chapter 2- An Announcement  
  
The girl didn't tell her friends about the letter, she didn't want them to worry. Her friends could tell that something was wrong, however, but they left her alone. She got like this sometimes when she worried about Harry. They knew it was best to let her be.  
  
After breakfast, the students clustered around the message board in the main corridor to see if there were any new announcements. A large piece of parchment was pinned to the board. It read, "Christmas Ball-Christmas Eve- 8:30 to Midnight. Dress Robes are required." She sighed. The chance that Harry might be back in time for the Christmas Ball was slim. But December 24th was 3 weeks away. He might be back by then. She walked with a group of friends, like Harry had told her to, to Potions.  
  
At breakfast on a Monday morning 2 weeks later, Professor Dumbledore quieted down the students and began an announcement. He stood up. "I have been informed that the Dark Lord has at last been defeated by Mr. Harry Potter." The hall was silent for a moment, and then cheers, louder than you've ever heard before, erupted. The Slytherins clapped, but did not show extreme joy like the rest of the houses. She was so happy. Harry would be coming back soon! Most of her worries escaped her.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. The students all sat down quickly and turned their heads to him. "I have also been informed," his voice sounded somber, "That Mr. Potter is missing. After the killing of Voledmort (the students flinched) he was not seen again. The Ministry is currently searching for him, but the worst is expected." The students were frozen in shock. Harry was missing? This had to be a joke. The girl suddenly got up and ran from the Great Hall. Tears were running from her eyes, she needed to get to her bed. She told the password to the portrait, and ran up the spiral staircase into her dorm. She flung herself onto her bed and closed the curtains around her.  
  
On her neck was a necklace that Harry had given her before he had left. It was gold, and shaped like a heart. She wrapped her fingers around it. She hadn't taken it off since the day almost a month ago that she'd put it on.  
  
After her friends came and comforted her, the girl decided to go wash her face in the bathroom. She needed to rid it of the tears and pain. She walked slowly down the staircase, through the portrait, and into the corridor. As she neared the bathroom, she felt an invisible force pulling her toward an empty classroom. This was a curse she had learned about in her 4th year: the Imperius curse! The girl knew it was no use trying to fight it- she didn't have a strong mind like Harry. Finally she felt herself opening the door. She screamed.  
  
**To be continued** 


	3. The Room

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
*Chapter 3-The Room  
  
Ten Death Eaters were standing in front of her, and a large, brown dragon was behind them. The room was huge- the ceiling was a cathedral type. Firey torches were lit on the walls all around the circular room. There were huge stained glass windows behind the dragon. A short Death Eater suddenly spoke. "We're going to kill you, girlie! We'll make sure to get rid of your boyfriend too, don't worry!" But the girl fainted before she heard the part about her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Harry was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. He had to get to Hogwarts. The one he loved was in trouble. Voldemort himself had let Harry know this. Before he died, Voldemort uttered his last words-"Death Eaters..Hogwarts.. They'll kill your girlfriend." Then he had given a final evil laugh and died.  
  
Harry had many cuts and bruises all over him, but the worst was the burn on the side of his face. It was the best Voldemort could do to him. Despite the pain, he walked on.  
  
He hoped the Ministry had gotten his note saying that he was on his way to Hogwarts because he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He didn't want them worrying about him. Harry knew it was no use summoning help to find the Death Eaters at the school. The place where they would be would only be able to be seen by him and his girlfriend. The Death Eaters would be foolish not to have bewitched it like that. He would have to fight them alone.  
  
Soon Harry was able to get to the secret entrance to Hogwarts he had discovered in his fifth year. It was in one of the locker rooms used for Quidditch matches. He went through the locker room and did the combination to one lock. It opened, and the locker grew wide enough so Harry could fit through it. It led to an empty classroom. He climbed through.  
  
When he got into the classroom, Harry made sure his invisibility cloak was on. Suddenly a blinding flash of pain surged through him. He knew that the Death Eaters had gotten her. He thrust the door open and ran into the corridor. Classes were in session, so the halls were empty. Harry walked through the halls, looking for any sign of where his girlfriend could be. As he walked, the pains got worse, and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he was in front of a door. He knew the Death Eaters were in there, because of how intense the pain in his head was. He took out his wand and opened the door quietly, so they couldn't hear him.  
  
Harry was amazed at the huge room. He looked around and then walked closer to the Death Eaters. They were clustered in a small circle around what he guessed was his girlfriend. The dragon was standing behind them. As he walked closer to the Death Eaters, he noticed they were laughing. Laughing at an innocent 16-year-old girl. Laughing at his girlfriend. Harry raised his wand.  
  
**To be continued* 


	4. Hero

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
*Chapter 4-Hero  
  
With a forceful spell Harry broke one of the large windows. The Death Eaters looked around confusedly, they could not see who just broke the window. He pointed his wand at one Death Eater and yelled "Accio!" The Death Eater floated to him, controlled by Harry's wand. Harry pointed his wand toward the window and yelled "LAKE!" The Death Eater zoomed out the window. He would plunge into the lake and drown. The dragon suddenly spat fire in Harry's direction. It singed his arm. But Harry dodged around the room, performing the Accio charm on each of them until they were all gone.  
  
Now Harry had the dragon to deal with. It had moved in front of the girl, and was looking dangerously around the room, trying to feel where Harry could be. He wrapped his invisibility cloak tighter around himself. He moved around to the side of the dragon, so he could see his girlfriend. He ran to her, and looked at her. She was pale and her and her robes were burned, probably from the dragon. He put one arm under her back and the other one under her legs, and lifted her up. He managed to put the cloak over her too, and dodged a burst of flames from the dragon. She wasn't heavy, but carrying her still slowed Harry down a bit. He could see the door. He felt sick from the smell of the dragon's smoke, but he knew he had to get her to safety. He gathered up his energy and ran to the door and into the corridor, which was still empty. He slammed the door behind him and ran to the nearest staircase, knowing it would take him to the hospital wing. He couldn't breathe. But the hospital wing was in sight, he ran up the stairs leading to it, stumbled and flung the door open.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gasped and took the girl from Harry's arms. "She's..safe" he said, then coughed and passed out on the floor.  
  
  
  
**To be continued. 


	5. Awakened

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
*Chapter 5- Awakened  
  
The girl opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment, and then realized she was in the Hospital Wing. She bolted upright. "How did I get here?" she said dazedly. Madame Pomfrey saw her awake and smiled. She came over and sat down on the bed. "Harry, my dear. Harry saved you." "Harry? HARRY'S HERE?!!" she shrieked. "Quiet, child." said the kind nurse. "He's over there, in that bed, but I'm afraid you can't visit him now." Then she told her all about what had happened. The school had already been informed. "Now, get to your dorm. It's late. The Christmas Ball is tomorrow." As the girl got dressed and left the Hospital Wing, she began to cry. She wanted to see Harry, to know he was alright, to thank him for saving her.  
  
As she entered the Ravenclaw house, her fellow Ravenclaws greeted her very warmly. She said hello to them and went to bed.  
  
On Christmas Eve morning, she went down to breakfast and talked to Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. She wanted to know if he'd heard anything about Harry, but he hadn't. No one had.  
  
She spent most of her day in the Ravenclaw common room, reading. But she still worried about Harry, and kept stroking her necklace.  
  
**To be continued. 


	6. The Christmas Ball

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
*Chapter 6- The Christmas Ball  
  
Finally it was time to get ready for the Christmas Ball. She knew Harry probably wouldn't be there, but she decided to go anyway.  
  
She carefully put on her light blue dress. It was made out of a soft, light material and came with a nice matching wrap. The girl put on some makeup and brushed her thick brown hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was leaving the common room as the clock struck 8:30.  
  
As she had guessed, Harry wasn't there. So she sat and watched the couples dance slowly across the floor. As she sat alone, she began to think about Harry. A tear rolled down her cheek. She just wanted to know he was all right.  
  
And then, over the heads of the dancing couples, across the room, she saw the top of someone's head. Black untidy hair. She knew that hair.  
  
**To be continued. 


	7. At Last

Disclaimer- The whole idea of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just added a character and a plot.  
  
*Chapter 7- At Last  
  
The girl quickly made her way through the crowd. She pushed and shoved until she could see Harry fully. He had a large burn on the side of his face. She stood there for a second, her heart pounding. Harry saw her and gave a little wave.  
  
She ran to him. Harry pulled her into an embrace. She was a bit shorter than him, so she leaned her head against the front of his shoulder and began to cry on it. For a moment they didn't speak. She broke the silence. "Oh Harry..Harry, y-you.. the dragon..those people..that room..oh I love you!" she sobbed. At this Harry hugged her tighter. They were finally safe in each other's arms. "I love you too," he said quietly. Then he gently said to her, "There now, don't cry..we're fine." The girl was still crying a little, and she still had her head against Harry's shoulder. She felt completely safe there. They held each other for a moment longer, and then she looked up at Harry. His glasses had been replaced by contacts last year. His green eyes shone as bright as ever. He gently brushed away the tears on her face.  
  
And then they danced.  
  
*The End*  
  
I hope you liked it. 


End file.
